


Undertale Redemption - Fallen So Far

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consent, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fanservice, Headcanon, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Night Stands, Sans Is A Dick, Shipping, Smut, Two Endings, Two Shot, Underfell Papyrus, again with the ecto-penis?!-HA!, i don't normally ship this, other characters/ships are only in mention, you can pick which version is canon to my personal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: Two possibilities of what happened when Sans stuck Papyrus and Undyne in bed together naked during Frisk and Charas escapades in the Underfell universe and why they weren't upset about it.  Two alternative whips in one post.  One being fluffy and harmless and the other being a raunchy mess.  Sans was too afraid to find out which one it really was.





	Undertale Redemption - Fallen So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for putting me at 2000+ hits!! I'm a grateful Coyfish! So have some more smut trash as a token of my gratitude. All characters depicted are over 18. *Disclaimer: I do not own any canon Undertale characters. Undertale is exclusive to Toby Fox. I have no part in the creation of the AU Underfell but the responsible parties cannot be traced so thank you to those who brought us the wonderful edgy AU. I am the author of the story this short is based on. If you HAVE NOT read my main story, I suggest you check it out to get a better idea of what's going on but it is not required. I don't normally ship Papyrus and Undyne because Undyne in true canon is with Alphys but I'm making an exception for this whip because I can see Fell!Pap having somewhat of a crush on Fell!Undyne. With that being said, I hope you enjoy. ^.^

It was either really late or really early depending on how someone wanted to look at it.  Papyrus couldn't care less at the moment with the room spinning the way it was.  He turned to look at his alarm clock and realized he was looking at _his_ alarm clock.  'HOW THE HELL DID I GET TO MY ROOM?...' he questioned himself while rubbing his frontal bone.  'WHAT HAPPENED?...  OH YEAH...  I WAS CHALLENGED BY THOSE TWO PRETTY HUMANS TO A DRINKING CONTEST...  THEN UNDYNE CAME BY WITH ALL OF GRILLBY'S INVENTORY AFTER I WAS ALREADY WASTED...  HOLY FUCK, THE ROOM IS SPINNING!'  Papyrus collected his thoughts as he sat up in bed and propped his skull between his patellas.  That was when he realized he could actually see his patellas and took a gander under the blankets to find he was completely disrobed.  Then he noticed, pulling back the covers a little more, that he had company in his bed who was also completely nude.  Trying not to panic, he scrambled out of bed to find clothes nearly falling over on a passed out Undyne in the process.  'WHAT THE FUCK-WHAT THE FUCK-WHAT THE _FUCK_!  _WHY_ IS UNDYNE IN MY BED WITH NO CLOTHES ON?!  WHY AM _I_ IN MY BED WITH HER WITH NO CLOTHES ON!?!  I KNOW SHE DOESN'T SLEEP IN CLOTHING BUT I NEVER SLEEP IN LESS THAN A PAIR OF PANTS AND A SHIRT!  WHAT THE FUCK!!'  He wasn't doing a successful job at not having a conniption fit but he was definitely trying.

"Pa... Papyrus?..." Undyne stirred looking at him with her good eye.  She propped herself up on her elbow when she noticed he was digging through his dresser.  Her fiery red hair tumbled all down her face as she sat up and yawned.

"UNDYNE!  I... SORRY TO DISTURB YOU.  I'M... UH, JUST-"

"Why are you naked?" she asked unphased.  "I thought you didn't sleep in the buff?" her voice had a touch of comedy as she asked her rhetorical question.

"I DON'T!  I-WE SOMEHOW-I DON'T KNOW HOW- BUT WE ENDED UP IN BED TOGETHER COMPLETELY NUDE."  His temper was showing through as he dug for something suitable for her to wear.  He wasn't as concerned in finding clothing for himself since he looked exactly like a normal skeleton when his magic wasn't active.  That fortune, however, wouldn't hold out for long after catching a glimpse of his long time crush in his bed dressed in nothing.

"Relax, Pap, it's probably just another elaborate prank schemed up by your boneheaded brother.  We passed out on the couch downstairs about the same time, remember?  We were probably the first ones out."  Papyrus slid on his favorite pair of black fuzzy pants and threw on a shirt.  He handed Undyne a matching set of pajamas with a thoughtful look on his face.

"COME TO THINK OF IT, YOU'RE RIGHT.  WE WERE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO PASS OUT DRUNK IN THAT CROWD OF IMBECILES.  I HAVE HALF A MIND TO WHIP MY BROTHER'S ASS WHEN I WAKE IN THE MORNING," Papyrus growled.

Undyne tossed the clothes in the floor dismissively with a sly grin.  "I have a better idea," she said with fire in her words.  She sat up not bothering with the blankets and yanked Papyrus to the bed by his ulna.  He toppled down onto the mattress landing flat on his scapulae as Undyne, still wearing nothing but a smile, climbed on top of him.

"UNDYNE...  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  The exasperation in his voice was pretty clear as she kissed his neck bone.

"What do you say we turn the tables on your wannabe comedian of a brother?  We'll throw him right off his game if we do something he's not expecting.  Instead of getting mad and making a scene, let's get even."

"NO.  UNDYNE.  YOU CAN'T JUST DISREGARD ALPHYS LIKE THAT..."

"The world's ending right?  So, what does it matter?  We're not gonna remember after it's all over with- woah-WOAH!"  Papyrus caught her before she could fall into the floor and make noise.  She was now beside him on the bed face to face her hair falling all around in reminiscence of a wild fire, rampant and untamed.  She continued grinning at him as she scooted closer.  "C'mon, Pap, you've been ogling me all night.  Let's do something crazy."  She leaned in and kissed him pulling him into her.

For a moment, the alcohol went to Papyrus' head and he just didn't care.  He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss tasting a mix of lust and alcohol.  Suddenly, a spark of awareness flooded his senses and he pulled back altogether.  "NO, UNDYNE, I CAN'T.  I'M FUCKED UP BEYOND BELIEF AND YOU ARE TOO.  NEITHER OF US ARE IN OUR RIGHT SENSES, AND THOUGH I DON'T CARE MUCH FOR ALPHYS, I STILL RESPECT THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER.  FORGIVE MY IRRATIONAL ACTIONS."

"Ha-Hahaha!  Alphys doesn't care, you nerd!  Once a dork, always a dork even after dusting how many monsters?"

"DON'T REMIND ME, UNDYNE.  IT'S NOT SOMETHING I'M PROUD OF ONCE OUT OF THE PUBLIC'S EYE.  EVERY ONE OF THEM, INNOCENT AND GUILTY, HAD FAMILIES, FRIENDS, HOPES, AND DREAMS JUST LIKE US.  BUT, I REFUSE TO LET ANYONE HURT YOU OR SANS.  I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO HURT _YOU_.  IT DOESN'T MATTER IF ALPHYS DOESN'T CARE, _I_ CARE.  I SHOULDN'T, I COULD EASILY NOT, BUT I DO."  He rubbed his brow bone as if he could steady his brain and make the room stop rotating.  "OH MY GOD, THE ROOM WON'T STOP SPINNING..."

"You really care about me that much?" Undyne asked almost in disbelief.  "Even after I stole the position as head of the Royal Guard out from under you and publicly humiliated you in the fight for it?  You can't tell me you haven't held a grudge against me this whole time.  Be real, Papyrus."

"OF COURSE I DON'T HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU.  I WAS HURT AT FIRST, I ADMIT.  BUT THEN, SANS FIGURED OUT THE REAL REASON YOU DID IT.  HE SAID YOU WERE AFRAID I WASN'T READY AND THAT I WOULD END UP WITH A TARGET ON MY HEAD.  I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE CAME TO ME FIRST.  I'M NOT A CHILD, UNDYNE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN IN SOME TIME.  I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF.  AND SANS... AND YOU TOO APPARENTLY..."

"Heh, guess I was just scared.  I wouldn't know what to do if you couldn't handle the intense scrutiny that comes with the title and ended up a pile of dust.  Asgore has come close to doing it to me himself...  I don't think I could live with myself knowing I didn't do everything I could to protect you both.  We were always so close growing up... then everything changed so quickly and now we have to pretend to hate each other out there.  I was afraid you couldn't do it, Pap.  I should have had more faith in you and now I can't just resign.  To walk away would be certain death."

"IT'S ALRIGHT.  THE POSITION SUITS YOU.  I ACTUALLY DON'T MIND BEING YOUR RIGHT HAND.  AND EVEN IF I WASN'T OKAY WITH IT, I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH OVER IT.  I'LL TALK LIKE I'M PREPARING BUT NO MATTER HOW STRONG I BECOME, I'LL ALWAYS MAKE YOU OUT TO BE STRONGER.  THEN WHEN WE'RE FREE OF THIS PLACE, THE FOUR OF US WILL RUN AWAY SOMEWHERE.  WE'LL GO FAR AWAY WHERE WE'LL NEVER BE FOUND AND BE LIKE A FAMILY AGAIN.  WE CAN DO IT ON OUR OWN LIKE WE DID BEFORE."

"You think we can?  Would you really take us away from this place, Pap?  To somewhere Asgore could never find us?  Have we really fallen so far as to betray our own kind?"  Undyne's voice dropped as she laid her head on Papyrus' sternum and curled up beside him.  They were still lying parallel to his headboard with their feet hanging off the side but they didn't care at the moment.

"OF COURSE I WOULD.  KING ASGORE'S VENGEANCE HOLDS NO CONCERN TO ME.  WE'LL GET TO THE SURFACE ONE DAY AND DISAPPEAR.  I DON'T CARE WHERE WE HAVE TO GO, BUT I'LL KEEP YOU THREE SAFE.  I KNOW DR. ALPHYS MEANS A LOT TO YOU SO SHE CAN COME TOO.  AND IT'S NOT BETRAYAL; IT'S SURVIVAL.  KING ASGORE IS THE ONE WHO'S BETRAYED US...  ONE DAY, UNDYNE...  OH, UNDYNE?"

"Yeah, Pap?"

"COULD YOU _PLEASE_ PUT ON SOME CLOTHES..."

"Haha!!  Sure, Pap."

That morning, Papyrus rolled over to find Undyne still in his bed.  Were they _both_ off today?  Did it even matter at the moment?  Papyrus couldn't help but wonder as he wrapped an arm over her protectively.  She stirred feeling him move around and sat up.  This time, she was completely clothed like he asked of her.  She faced him with sleep in her eye.  They looked at each other for a moment and started to chuckle.  Undyne couldn't wait to see the look on shorty's face when they came out in a good mood instead of hateful and bitter.  Papyrus made his bed while Undyne folded the extra blankets and put them away.  "THANKS FOR YOUR HELP.  YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS UP WITH ME.  YOU COULD GO DOWNSTAIRS WITH EVERYONE ELSE," Papyrus said with an smile she hadn't seen on his face in almost three years now.

"I don't mind, Pap.  Hey, I want to thank you... you know, for not taking advantage of the situation last night.  You might just be a baby-bones but you really do hold to your standards.  Thanks, Pap," Undyne kissed his cheek bone before gathering her things.  Papyrus just smiled a boyish grin and opened his bedroom door to let them out.  He was instantly greeted with his brother face planting into his sternum.

"SANS!!  GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Papyrus yelled as he shoved him back.  All the fury of last night came flooding back as he thought about the gal his brother must have possessed to not only strip him down but strip down their best friend, enter his room without permission, stick them in bed together for who-knows what to happen, but to also eaves drop on them in the early hours of the morning to satisfy his burning curiosity!  'THE NERVE OF HIM SOMETIMES!' Papyrus hissed.  In spite of the ill taste Sans' idea of a practical joke left in Papyrus' mouth, he maintained his composure and left for the kitchen to make breakfast.  A tiny smirk broke across his face as Undyne started to fluster _him_ this time as she dragged him down the stairs by that senseless collar of his.  Though they apparently faced certain doom, and even if Sans was a real jerk sometimes, Papyrus couldn't have been happier than at that moment having both his best friend and his brother together with him after a long night of debauchery.

 

* * *

 

 

 The soft rustle of bed sheets sounded like thunder in Papyrus' semi lucid state as he fought his worst hangover yet.  He tossed and turned in his bed trying to find a suitable position.  This only made him even more dizzy as he went from his sternum to his right side and then to his scapulae.  Finding comfort on his left side after what felt like an eternity, he discovered warmth from another companion.  He felt it strange though, as he couldn't recall bringing a bed mate to his room this time.  As a matter of fact, he couldn't recall bringing himself to bed but he shrugged it off as being caught in a drunken stupor.  A touch of guilt settled in the core of his chest since he couldn't remember for the life of him who he brought home from Grillby's.  With a well built monster such as Papyrus, it was hard telling.  He didn't care much for the food at his and Sans' favorite bar but Grillby sure had some quality alcohol making it a befitting establishment for The Great and Terrible Papyrus to binge until wasted on his off nights and maybe bring home suitable company for the evening.  He wasn't joking about not being a virgin earlier when Sans and Undyne jested at him and he hadn't been for a good amount of time.

As the room spun, he quickly regretted drinking so much with those two humans that Sans insisted on protecting.  He nestled in on his left side and draped an arm over the other body sharing his bed.  Carefully, Papyrus ran his hand up the stranger's torso to confirm that he was indeed bunking with a female.  The feel of taught muscles under a flat stomach and sensual hips indicated that his company was indeed a female of his taste.  Unable to contain his excitement, his magic started to collect at the base of his pelvic bone and soon he could feel the other person squirm against him pressing their firm butt into his groin.  Just for ease of mind, the half conscious skeleton monster ran his carpals up his mysterious companion's chest to find a soft mound of flesh that gave under his hand as he squeezed gently.  The soft whimper he elicited was definitely female.  This aroused him further as he continued halfheartedly playing with the cushy mass in his hand.  Slowly grinding his needy magic into his bed mate's toned backside, he buried his face into the back of her neck.

The woman let out another half moan as she began to stir.  Papyrus now slid his hand under the side she laid on and pressed his hand between her thighs searching for the very center he knew would be moist and ready with a little more teasing.  "Papyrus!" an uncomfortably familiar voice let out a sensual gasp.  He stopped dead in his actions and pulled back to see Undyne with her head thrown back resting on his clavicle, her hair splayed over them both in a tussled mess as she panted with hitched breaths.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!?!" Papyrus shouted as he shoved away so hard he fell out of bed.  He promptly scrambled to his feet and grabbed a pillow to cover himself.  "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED NAKED?!  WHY AM I IN MY BED NAKED!?  WHY ARE WE NAKED TOGETHER IN MY BED!!?!"  He started to panic stumbling across the room heading for his dresser to find them clothes.  Each step was followed by a string of apologies most of it just being the word "sorry" repeatedly.

With feline prowess and skillful reflexes, Undyne reached out and grabbed him by his ulna and pulled him back to her side of the bed before he could reach the dresser.  She looked up at him with sultry eyes as she pulled herself to her knees, still on his bed, completely disregarding the blankets.  "Why did you stop?" she asked in an almost innocent tone that was anything but.  She didn't give him a moment to answer before she rolled upward on her knees and pressed a kiss against his fangs.  If the room was spinning before, this only served to escalate the sensation.  Undyne, stripped bare, drunk, and enamored, was in  _his_ bed kissing him.  He had spent many nights fantasizing about a moment like this and now it was actually happening.  The rush of alcohol beat furiously against his acoustic pore as all of his magic thumped in his skull, or so it felt like it.  He wrapped his arms around her placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back as he conjured a tongue and hungrily explored her mouth.  Undyne reached between them to remove the pillow separating them all the while his magic seductively probed her mouth.

Immediately he came to his senses realizing this wasn't just one of his bar wenches; this was _Undyne_!  This was his best friend, and sometimes his only friend.  This was his childhood playmate, culinary mentor, and sparring partner!  He pulled back holding her by the shoulders while hanging his head in shame.  "WE CAN'T DO THIS, UNDYNE," he huffed unable to hide the lust in his voice.

She rolled her legs out from under her and wrapped them around his pelvic bone.  He could feel the heat between them as she jerked him into her.  "Why not?" her words ever so slightly teasing as she skimmed her palm up his sternum.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND...  AND ALPHYS..." Papyrus couldn't maintain a direct thought once she began to softly rock her hips into his pinned arousal.

"Alphys is well aware of my sexual endeavors.  She thinks it's hot when I come home with a juicy, salacious story to tell her and describe in detail what I did.  C'mon, Pap.  I'm drunk, you're wasted, the end of the world is on its way... let's have one good night we'll never remember."  Undyne started with the bottom rib and slowly worked her tongue up his body dipping the tip between each one seductively.  Papyrus knew one thing for certain:  she was making it damn near impossible to resist.  His head was lulled back as his knees quaked, partly from the sensation and partly from the copious amount of alcohol he consumed just hours before.  He stood idly still as he felt her hands reach around to his scapulae and hug him just a little closer to her.  The feel of her body pressed against him while she teased his clavicle was more than he could take.  Every ounce of Papyrus' resolve melted as he surrendered to his more primal nature.  He caught her jaw and thrust his ethereal tongue into her mouth as he crawled back onto the bed.  The feel of her smiling against his maxilla only coaxed him further.  He couldn't help but wonder if he had really fallen so far as to screw his _best friend_ , his taken best friend at that.  With a carnal need, he tugged her head back by her unruly hair and bit her throat hard.  "Pap!" she whimpered a sound mixed of pleasure and pain feeling his teeth nearly break the skin.  He moved down and bit again, but this time he wasn't as rough.  He supposed that was his answer.

Swiftly, Undyne rolled him on his backside and assumed the dominant position all with that smug grin on her face.  She taunted each rib with her finger tips making sure to only use the smallest amount of pressure as she moved down.  Once she faced the source of red light in the room, she turned red herself and shied away.  "WHAT'S WRONG?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Nothing, I just never knew you could use your magic like this is all..." she haphazardly gestured to his throbbing appendage.  Well, at least this put to rest his suspicions of her and Sans' having an affair at some point in time.  His jester of a brother must have simply been trying to get a rise out of him with the remark about tickling her behind her gills.

"OH," he let out an amused chuckle.  It was the most lighthearted Undyne had heard him in years giving him a boyish air.  "YEAH, I THINK IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH SKELETON MONSTERS BEING SIMILAR IN ANATOMY TO HUMANS.  I'M NOT POSITIVE THOUGH.  IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE-"

Without warning, Undyne wrapped her mouth around the head eliciting a breathy moan from Papyrus.  He rolled his skull back against his head board as she proceeded to circle it with her tongue at a tantalizing pace.  The magic vibrated through her as if it had a life of its own exciting her senses and making her buzz stronger.  The panting and growling noises she pulled from him fed her confidence as she glanced up through a veil of tendrils falling around her.  She made continuous eye contact while simultaneously stroking his cock with her mouth.  He peered down at her with his scarred eye and attempted to brush the wily locks from her face.  Undyne shirked in protest which sent a twinge of guilt throughout his entire being.  If it weren't for him, she would still have her other eye and he vowed to never let himself forget that.  It had been nearly three years since that fight for the position as captain of the Royal Guard.  Papyrus wanted it but Undyne opposed him and they were forced to battle for it.  The desire to do any real damage was absent in him but he knew they had to fight as if they wanted to rip each other apart.  He had been clumsier then and noticeably weaker being just barely sixteen years of age.  Undyne was eighteen and definitely stronger but he wasn't going down without a show for both of their safety.  He miscalculated the projection during a round of bone tosses and caught her left eye unable to pull it back in time.  Enraged, she justly tried to take his in return but only managed to leave a nasty, jagged scar on his right eye.

He shook himself of the regretful memory and returned his attention to Undyne pleasuring his member.  Changing his course of action, Papyrus idly settled his carpals on her crown in an encouraging gesture only for her to increase her range of motion.  Her lips pressed against his pubic symphysis giving him the notion that she was experienced with this.  He felt her throat involuntarily contract around the head of his dick while she held all nine inches in her mouth the best she could until she was forced to pull back and breath.  Her gills were only good for the water after all.  In a smooth motion, Undyne slid back halfway, just enough to inhale, and continued the swift bobbing motion.  As she worked, he briefly thought what it might be like if the sleeping human next door, the pretty one in the green and yellow sweater and not her prude of a sister in the blue and pink sweater, was servicing him _with_ Undyne.  The sudden thought of two women playing with his cock nearly sent him over the edge.  All at once, Papyrus felt an unwillingness to be dominated in his own house, in his bedroom, in _his_ bed.  He flipped them both and reached between her legs to tease her own arousal.  "Oh god, Pap!  Wh-Why'd ya stop me?" she stammered at the feel of his smooth distal bones massaging her wet slit.

"HONESTLY, I DON'T THINK I HAVE MORE THAN ONE ROUND IN ME WITH ALL THE DAMN WHISKY I SLOSHED AND I DON'T WANT TO FINISH BEFORE I HAVE A CHANCE TO FUCK ALL THE SENSE OUT OF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD," he rasped.  The gravel in his voice was a definite turn on in combination with the sensual way he toyed with her.  Her lust filled whines where the most feminine sounds he ever heard Undyne make, and this drove his hunger to draw more from her; maybe even his name if he played it right.  The throbbing between his femurs was hard to ignore especially with his altered state of perception.  He couldn't take those moans escaping her lips or the glazed look in her eye caused by just his finger.  Papyrus slid the tip of his solid cock between her thighs and pushed in.

"Pap!!" she gasped in surprise.

"SORRY... I CAN'T..." he grunted stuffing the head past her entrance.  Dear god, she was warm and wet!  This only made him want to shove it in all the way but he refrained for the time being.  He pulled out a little and thrust rhythmically trying not to build himself up too fast.  She propped her feet against his clavicle allowing him better access making herself tighter.  Papyrus leaned back on his shins and pulled her up with him supporting her back.  With her legs wrapped around him like before, he bucked into her with upward thrusts.

"Ah!!  Ung-ung!  Pap!  Unh!!" each rough stroke of his needy cock pulled a new and delicious sounding noise from her.  He didn't bother silencing her either.  There was no need to mask it since the blaring noises from the party downstairs did an excellent job of that.  She could be as vocal as she liked, or as _he_ liked.  Undyne clung to him as he filled her entirely stretching her more than anyone else she had ever been with.  It wasn't often she went to bed with another man and she almost regret not doing this with Papyrus sooner.  Every plunge was returned with a sexy noise until he paused and sat on the edge of the bed to rise.  "What are you doing?" she asked with piqued curiosity.

"LEAN BACKWARDS AND REST SOME OF YOUR WEIGHT ON THE FLOOR.  TRUST ME, I WON'T LET YOU FALL.  I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND TO TRY.  I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO DO THIS BEFORE BECAUSE NO ONE I'VE SLEPT WITH HAS THE UPPER BODY STRENGTH TO DO IT," Papyrus confessed.  With a pleased grin Undyne locked her feet around his pelvis and bent herself backwards until her palms rested flat on the floor.  He supported her balance with both hands and pummeled into her snug hole with fluid rhythm forcing wild moans that came from her core.  "I TAKE IT... YOU LIKE THIS... EH?" he panted furiously without relenting his speed.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck- _FUCK_ ME, fuck me!!  Yes!  Fu-fu, YEAH-Yeah!!" she screamed.  "Oh fuck, Pap!!  I'm coming-oh god!!  Yeah!"

"SHIT!" he pushed all the way in as deep as he could go and rocked in and out gently relishing each contraction.  However, Papyrus wasn't finished.  He picked her up long enough to lay her back on the mattress never disconnecting from her.  He settled her legs in the dips of his crests, gripped her hips tight, and began to buck into her sensitive pussy again.  Building his speed and cadence, he took opportunity to catch his breath.  The long slow strokes were euphoric as she continued the cooing noises that made him ache in his core for release.  "DAMNIT, UNDYNE..." he whispered.  "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME... OF ALL MONSTERS..."  She gave him a devious smile and moved to sit up.  He shoved her back to the bed and followed with her.  Salt mixed with sex lingered in the air.  He could taste it on her skin when he bit her neck one more time.

" _Papyrus!_ " she moaned lewdly.  It was his name on her tongue but it sounded like more of a plea than a cry of satisfaction.  Papyrus could take a hint though.  He looked up at her with a haughty smile of his own and pulled out to the head only to force it back in as deep as he was capable.  Her body shuttered against him each time he slammed himself into her forcing her to clench her toes, her eyes, her teeth, and her vaginal walls.  It was too much.  She felt she might bust until he rapidly started to thrust again.  Her stringed demands of "harder!-harder!" and "Yeah-Yeah!" soon faded into guttural noises and nonsense as another orgasm spilled over.

"OH FUCK, UNDYNE!  DAMN THAT'S TIGHT!"

"Don't stop, don't stop!  Please, Pap, don't stop!!"

"WELL... HU... I'M NOT EXACTLY THERE YET... PHEW...  I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO PEAK.  LOOKS LIKE IT'S A LUCKY NIGHT TO BE YOU."  This made her giggle just a bit at the thought of poor aching Papyrus with a perpetual boner and no means to satisfy it.

"Guess you should have let me suck you off, huh?" she taunted him.  In retaliation, he pounded a hard thrust into her oversensitive vagina making her shriek from the surprise intensity.

"FOR ONCE, YOU CAN USE THAT PRETTY MOUTH FOR SOMETHING OTHER THAN SPOUTING OFF BULLSHIT.  THE ONLY THING I WANT TO HEAR COME FROM YOU ARE THOSE HOT-AS-HELL NOISES YOU'RE MAKING AND MY NAME ALONG WITH 'PLEASE' AND 'THANK YOU'."

"Oh really?" she sighed catching her breath.  "I have a better idea.  How about I make _you_ beg instead?"

"ME?  BEG?  NOT A CHANCE IN HELL."  Papyrus scoffed as he palmed her breasts rather possessively.  Without thought, Undyne arched her back into his hands.  Had she lost her mind?  _She_ was the dominant one and always had been with Sans being too lazy and apathetic to take lead and Papyrus being the baby between them.  A balmy film of sweat beaded on the surface of her skin but the taste of salt on her was enticing as he bit various places of her body with that same acquisition.  Undyne used her thighs as leverage to switch positions and put him on his backside.  Now on top, she began to roll her hips mimicking his pace, grinding her hips into his in order to force the tip of his dick to rub against her sensitive spot.  She craved at least one more release before letting him finish.  "FUCK..." he moaned breathless from exertion of magic and physical energy.  It wasn't a plea or a whimper but it satisfied her just the same.  She leaned over him and to look him in the eye as she rode his pulsating magic.  That thrumming sensation ran through her core the same way it did earlier with her mouth and she couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it intentionally.  Apparently he didn't have to beg; his erection was doing a wonderful job for him on its own.  On and on she bounced and he returned each meeting with a thrust of his own guiding her through the act.  "GODDAMMIT, UNDYNE!  AH...  DON'T STOP, PLEASE..."

"Well, now.  They 'Great and Terrible' Papyrus is capable of begging after all," she mocked playfully.  Papyrus, however, didn't find it amusing and decided to take back control.  In a more sober state, he might have incorporated a punishment for such ill behavior but tonight he was lucky to be able to stand without aid.  Using some remnants of magic, he pulled her off and scooted himself to the edge of his bed.  "What the hell are you doing?!  I was so close again."  He merely chuckled and the sound was predatory as he faced her in the same direction as he faced.  Maintaining control over his skill, he positioned her smooth, wet lips just over the tip and slammed her down hard causing her to let out another shriek.  Using his patellas, he clenched her legs together.

"NOW, DO WHAT YOU WERE DOING JUST A MOMENT AGO," he ordered, the alpha in his voice prominent.  Undyne nodded her head with ragged panting and obeyed.  She put her feet flat on the floor and bounced on his engorged cock letting out a shrill gasp with each return.  The position forced his tip to slam into her overly sensitive G-spot which built a rapid tension in her belly.  Feeling her walls flutter around him, Papyrus reached around her placing one hand between her legs and vigorously rubbed her clit while his other hand fondled a soft breast.  "COME AGAIN FOR ME LIKE A GOOD GIRL," he whispered lasciviously against the crook of her neck.  This caused her orgasm to bubble and spill over as she rocked her hips back and forth working herself down from the high.  Without speaking, nor giving her a chance to recover, the far too aroused monster hooked his phalanges under her knees and stood up cradling her to him in this position.  Taken back a little, she locked her hands around him in the same fashion as being handcuffed by an officer.  She gripped his ribs at the point where they jutted from his spine and held on for life.  Utilizing his brute strength he held her in place as he started pushing in and out working his stiff, throbbing cock into her.  Undyne squirmed in his grasp trying to keep control much to Papyrus' annoyance.  "UNDYNE, STOP," he huffed.  "I GOT YOU, TRUST ME.  LET ME HANDLE THIS.  FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, TRUST ME... PLEASE."

Hesitantly, she relaxed and sank into his arms.  He hoisted her up a little more and continued pounding into her dripping cunt.  Now, it was all lust driven and desire for release as he moved her entire body up and down.  She was completely submissive to his need as he fucked her hard.  He took in her every moan, every whimper, and every cry driving himself harder and harder into her until he finally couldn't hold it off.  She clenched around his erection rapidly until she screamed, "PAPYRUS!  Fuck!!  Oh-gya!!-Ah!-AH!!"  Fast, powerful, almost painful, spasms released through his ethereal dick as his orgasm washed over him.  His soul shuttered as he pulled out and coated Undyne's stomach with a thick layer of translucent, orange-red magic.  He collapsed instantly on the bed with her.  They both wheezed and sucked in air trying to replenish the oxygen as quickly as possible in their lungs.  Papyrus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him not caring which way she faced.  They stayed like this for a few minutes ready to pass out until Papyrus jumped up and cracked his window.  "Are you daft?  It's fucking cold out there," she griped.

"I WANT THE SMELL OF HOT SEX TO BE GONE BY THE TIME SANS COMES SNOOPING AROUND TO SEE IF HIS LITTLE PRANK WORKED.  I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HIM INDICATION EITHER WAY OF WHAT WE DID OR DIDN'T DO...  THAT IS _IF_ HE DIDN'T ALREADY HEAR US."  The tall skeleton monster clamored back into bed bringing his satisfied partner of the evening with him.

"I suppose you're right," she mused curling up to him in the warmth of the covers.  "I can't wait to see the confused look on his smug face in the morning."

"ME TOO..." Papyrus smirked at the thought of getting under his skin, so to say, for once.  Papyrus mindlessly stroked Undyne's hair and said, "GOODNIGHT, UNDYNE.  I'M GLAD YOU USED YOUR SIREN-LIKE CHARMS TO LURE ME TO BED.  DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO DEVOUR MY SOUL NOW?"

"Shut up, Pap.  Goodnight, you dork...  ...  Pap?"

"YEAH?"

"Thank you for the wild ride.  Alphy is going to have a heart attack when I tell her about this encounter."

"PLEASE DON'T..."

"I have to.  It's our rules.  We can sleep with any guy we want as long as we recount all the sinful details.  And usually by 'we' it's me because Al is too busy with work to have a sex life outside of me.  But, I wouldn't mind if she did as long as it's a guy and not another girl.  I tend to get a little jealous."

"OH GEEZE.  FORTUNATELY, I DON'T HAVE MUCH INTERACTION WITH DR. ALPHYS."  Undyne laughed as she placed languid kisses across his neck and clavicle, down his ribs and sternum, and anywhere else in reach of her without having to move until they were both embraced by sleep.  Soon, morning came and Papyrus wrapped a lazy arm over the warm body next to him.  He peeked an eye to the soft lump and grinned realizing it wasn't just a dream.  Last night, he had actually made love to Undyne.  No, she might not have felt the same about it.  For all he knew, she thought it to be just another good time but that was perfectly fine with him.  In his heart, he had given her everything he could to satisfy her.  He had surrendered himself entirely trusting her in a way that he never could with another female.  It felt relieving to let go completely and just enjoy the moment however fleeting it may have been.  Undyne awoke dazed and confused to why she was naked in Papyrus' bed until she noticed a bemused Papyrus stretched out on his chest, cuddling his pillow, and staring up at her.  "GOOD MORNING," he greeted her.

A sentimental half smile formed at the corner of her lips as she stretched revealing her full bust.  "Mornin', Pap," she yawned before redressing.

He caught her walking in a wider gait than normal and asked with conceit, "ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?  YOU'RE WALKING LIKE THAT ONE HUMAN WITH THE GUN AND FUNNY HAT."

He thought she might take a jab at him for good measure never one to be outdone but she chuckled instead.  "Well, I guess you were pretty rough on me last night.  I don't think anyone has brought me to that many orgasms in a single night so I am a little sore."

"GLAD I COULD BE OF SERVICE TO YOU, MADAME."

"You're such a nerd!" she giggled.  "Too bad we have to act like enemies again tomorrow... if it comes."

"LET'S NOT DWELL ON IT.  COME ON, I'LL MAKE US BREAKFAST."

"I should be making _you_ breakfast."

"INCONCEIVABLE!  YOU'RE MY GUEST AND I'LL MAKE BREAKFAST."  Papyrus opened the door and was met with his brother's face planting into his sternum as he fell forward from eaves dropping.  "SANS!!  GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Papyrus yelled as he shoved him back pretending to be angry with him for the stunt he tried to pull.  He couldn't be too mad after his long standing fantasy came true last night thanks to him.  But, he couldn't let his facade down and give away the events of last night either.  A tiny smirk broke across his face as Undyne started to fluster _Sans_ this time as she dragged him down the stairs by that senseless collar of his.  Though they apparently faced certain doom, and even if Sans was a real jerk sometimes, Papyrus couldn't have been happier than at that moment having both his best friend and his brother together with him after a long night of debauchery.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, I do not condone cheating but if you're in an open relationship like that and both parties are okay with having multiple partners, then I won't judge either. Lord knows I've had my fair share of sexual escapades... I've never been unfaithful though, but is it really unfaithful if you have permission? Or is that kind of a grey area?? Anyway, feel free to comment! Good or bad! Just know, I have a right to express my opinion as well if you give me shit.


End file.
